metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Youtube Videos in Articles
Do we really need them? For a user like myself they have become downright annoying. I have dial-up and just getting to a page is a chore, now they never fully load and everything slows down. I was wondering if we could get rid of them and just provide a link to their respective Youtube page. What do you think? Zabbeth 13:28, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : That is a problem for you. I sympathise because I used to have a similar dilemma. However the videos are for the benefit of others, who can watch them. There are three things we can do: *Get rid of the videos and provide a link like you suggested. *Or keep them. *Or you could get a faster internet connection. I'm not really sure what we should do, if it means getting rid of all the videos for one user I would be a little sceptical of other users agreeing. Do we really need videos in articles anyway? Hellkaiserryo12 14:20, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Getting faster internet is not a viable option for me. I live in area where no better option is available. But that's not the point. I'm saying that videos seem like a bit much for articles anyways. I don't think it would be a bad idea to just provide links to the videos on Youtube.Zabbeth 15:58, 7 April 2009 (UTC) There is a way to hide/show youtube videos in articles, but I haven't been able to discern whether this feature prevents the slowdown that some connections would otherwise experience or not. I personally prefer them (and I'm assuming that Zabbeth might as well, if he didn't have a connection problem, though he didn't comment on that aspect), but some articles have unnecessary ones, like Samus Aran, if I recall correctly. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:45, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Well to be honest the fact that I have dial-up is only a personal gripe. And I do believe that we shouldn't change eveything for the sake of one user. But I always thought the inclusion of Youtube videos in any article for any reason was just annoying. They clutter everything up and it makes the articles look like a sort of Player's Guide. As of now the Ridley article has two videos on it but I could have sworn it had more a while ago. By anymeans though any one article could become an absolute mess by many different users uploading they're own videos. I think we should just provide links to the Youtube page rather than embeding them.Zabbeth 17:59, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :But there are many people, many non-users looking up Metroid info which do have dial-up. I would definitely support the removal of videos entirely, since I never approved of them from the beginning. A Wiki is useless to somebody if they do not have the means to view articles, if Youtube videos are the cause of the problem. (I can imagine this discussion transforming into an RfC very quickly.) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:32, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but then again, don't large images seriously slow down load times as well? Also, I think youtube videos load after most of the other stuff had loaded. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:44, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::Large images should be properly sized down to small thumbnails, right? That wouldn't pose any problems to loading times, should a visitor not bother with loading the entire image separately. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:17, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :For that matter, galleries, animations, or any large amount of images would as well, so I'm not sure we can use that argument on its own. I'm not sure that videos inherently give an article the feel of a players' guide, but they can certainly provide some detailed A/V information on a subject in many cases, such as story, animation, or varied perspective. Certainly some videos, like any other media that a wiki comprises of (text, images, etc.), can be questionable. :I don't suppose this is a good time to say that I'd actually like to see sound files in some articles. Check out area pages on the Pikmin Wiki to see what I mean, if you need to. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:02, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yay Pikipedia!! Ehem... basically everything including text slows a page down... I think that there are too many videos in articles, but I wouldn't support the entire removal of them. Sometimes they can be the best way to convey some information on some subjects, like certain glitches or difficult sequence breaks or techniques, or a video itself. These videos would need to be kept relatively short, relevant and be accompanied by a bit of text explaining them. Archibald 83 03:16, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Well for certain sequence breaks and glitches I can uderstand a small video. But when it comes to boss fights it's a downright nuesence. They're all over the place and I'm getting sick of going to a page and being bombarded by them.Zabbeth 18:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Why not discuss this in the talk page for the article so that we can determine whether or not the video is necessary for eloborating on the subject? ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:31, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Why would I do that? We seem to have a pretty good discussion going right here:).Zabbeth 21:02, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, but you said there were pages that bombard you with them, and did not specify which pages. That sounds like a problem that I'd want fixed, personally. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) A prime example of a page that had unneccesary videos was the Ridley article. The editing person at the time saw fit to put in two videos about the boss fight in Super Metroid. The only difference between the two was that one of them was with no damage. This was a terrible decision, already bad enough to do one, but worse to put TWO of virtually the same thing. Like Zabbeth said, Youtube videos can be useful for demonstating things such as glitches. But they tend to add a layer of "tackyness" and unprofesionalism to the article. Currently, the Space Pirate article suffers that problem, as the video depicts a contest of shooting down infinite Aerotroopers and provides no beneficial information to the article.I haven't removed it yet only because I am currently working on another "sweep" for the Space Pirate article. User:Tuckerscreator 21:30 )9 April 2009 I will say this. You know where a good place to watch Youtube videos is? Youtube! This is not Youtube! This is Wikitroid and we are the ultimate guide for Metroid information. We are not the ultimate guide for Metroid enthusiast who wish to show off how fast we can defeat the Mother Brain. Either way I'm going to delete them sooner or later. I justed wanted some input from the other users first so I didn't piss anybody off.Zabbeth 16:59, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :My vote, scrap some of the videos, Zabbeth makes a good point ^^^ I agree with zabbeth, too! Samuslovr1 15:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC)